fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gelidclaw Giadrome
Ice |ailments = Severe Iceblight Snowman |weaknesses = Magma |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Gelidclaw Giadrome is a Deviant of Giadrome. It is notable for the long, thick claws on its forelegs and its blue-green colouration. Physiology Gelidclaw Giadrome is very similar to the regular Giadrome in terms of design, but has a few notable differences. The claws on its hands and feet are much larger and thicker, and they are all turquoise in colouration, with all of the ones on the hands being equal in length and longer than the middle claw found on the vanilla Giadrome's hands. It is larger than the standard Giadrome, and it is darker in colouration, having teal skin with ultramarine stripes and a cerulean crest. It is also a bit bulkier, having increased muscle mass on its arms and legs. Its eyes are a solid green. Ecology Like the standard species, Gelidclaw Giadrome has control over a pack of Giaprey, and it feeds on Herbivores such as Popo and Anteka. The claws on its hands and feet are notably longer than those found on a normal Giadrome and contain a freezing venom that can wear away a target's stamina within seconds, and its colouration is notably darker. This is the result of it living for many years and thriving in more intense conditions. The freezing liquids it produces are considerably stronger than those produced by an ordinary Giadrome, and it is more physically powerful, agile, and resilient overall. Its most strange attribute is its ability to produce strange substances from its mouth that can boost its abilities, with their colouration determining their effects; red raises attack power, orange boosts defense, blue negates status effects and elemental damage, white prevents it from being exhausted, and green promotes healing, allowing it to recover more health over time. This is the result of it mixing its saliva with equipment taken from hunters it defeated, and it stores the mixtures in a specialized sac, similar to the G-Rank Velocidrome. It competes with other dangerous monsters for food and territory, such as Khezu, Zamtrios, Blangonga, Barioth, Gulogre, Tigrex, and Rajang Behavior Gelidclaw Giadrome is highly territorial and opportunistic, relentlessly attacking anything that it sees as a threat to its domain or an easy meal. Due to them being quite dangerous to encounter, the Guild only allows hunters with Special Permits to hunt them. Abilities Gelidclaw Giadrome is considerably stronger, faster, and tougher than an ordinary Giadrome, and it exhibits greater control over freezing liquids, releasing it through its claws as well as its bites and spitting large streams of liquid nitrogen-like fluids. Similar to G-Rank Velocidrome, it has control over strange substances, but unlike that monster, it uses them in a passive manner, applying them to its body to strengthen itself instead of spitting them at hunters. Habitat Gelidclaw Giadrome can be encountered in the same habitats as the Giadrome and Giaprey, but is much more rare. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,500 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,475 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,150 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,850 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 55 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 25 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Body: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Limbs: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 25 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Gelidclaw Giadrome has the same attacks as the standard Giadrome, except its attacks do more damage, and the ice spit releases larger projectiles and leaves behind a puddle of freezing fluid that deals no damage but inflicts Severe Iceblight if a hunter touches it. That said, it does have some attacks of its own. Slash Combo Gelidclaw Giadrome swings at the hunter with its right hand, does a roundhouse kick with its right leg, then spins towards the hunter with its arms extended. Each strike deals medium-high damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight. Slashing Charge Gelidclaw Giadrome rushes towards the hunter while rapidly swinging its claws around, releasing freezing liquids from them as it does so. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight. If it misses the first time, it will rush at the hunter again. Freezing Backflip Gelidclaw Giadrome steps back, lifts its right leg up, then quickly does a backflip, releasing a stream of freezing fluid from its claws as it does so. This attack deals medium-high damage, inflicts Severe Iceblight, and sends the hunter flying into the air. Ballerina Spin Gelidclaw Giadrome stands up high, extends its arms to the sides, then quickly spins towards the hunter like a ballerina, releasing freezing fluids from its claws as it does so. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Severe Iceblight, and has a homing effect. Using a Flash Bomb against it will make it trip if it goes off in front of its face, leaving it open to attack until it recovers. Icy Back Hop Similar to Rathalos, Gelidclaw Giadrome jumps back while spitting a large ice ball at the ground. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight and Snowman,and touching the puddle it leaves behind inflicts no damage, but causes Severe Iceblight to take effect. It will often use this as a counterattack against hunters who strike its head too much. Subzero Breath Gelidclaw Giadrome stands in place and takes a deep breath in, then quickly does a 360 degree spin, releasing a large stream of fluid that covers a wide area around it. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight and Snowman. Touching the puddle it leaves behind inflicts no damage, but causes Severe Iceblight to take effect. Attack Command Gelidclaw Giadrome raises its head into the air and roars deeply, causing the Giaprey in the area to move and attack faster and relentlessly pursue the hunter until they die. Defend Command Gelidclaw Giadrome raises its head into the air and does a raspy roar, causing the Giaprey in the area to surround it and act as meat shields until they die. Apply Coating Gelidclaw Giadrome stands in place and forms a colourful substance in its mouth, then licks its arms and legs before wiping the substance onto its body. The colour of this substance determines its effects; red increases its physical attack power, orange halves the damage it takes, white prevents it from becoming exhausted, blue negates status effects and elemental damage, and green provides rapid healing over time. This coating will last for 60 seconds if it succeeds, but the animation is a bit lengthy, taking about 12 seconds to complete, so a savvy hunter can cancel it out by using a Dung Bomb or Flash Bomb against it while the animation is taking place. In High-Rank and G-Rank, it will use all five substances at once, greatly increasing its fighting ability. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FitxRt7JUpc Weapons Great Sword Gelidclaw Serpentblade Sword and Shield Gelidclaw Cleaver Dual Blades Gelidclaw Venom Hunting Horn Gelidclaw Balloon Gunlance Gelidclaw Gunlance Charge Blade Gelidclaw Veil Light Bowgun Gelidclaw Shotgun Armour Blademaster Defense: 130-790 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +10 * Thunder 0 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth -15 * Wind +10 Skills: Gelidclaw Soul (Negate Bind and Mind's Eye), Item Use Up, Ice Atk +2 Gunner Defense: 65-475 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth -10 * Wind +15 Skills: Gelidclaw Soul (Negate Bind and Mind's Eye), Item Use Up, Ice Atk +2 * Note: Gelidclaw Soul becomes True Gelidclaw Soul (Negate Bind, Mind's Eye, and Weakness Exploit) upon upgrading the full armour sets to G-Rank. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Crest- The crest will break. Hands x2- The claws will break. Legs x2- The claws will break. Quests Trivia * Gelidclaw Giadrome's name was meant to convey its icy claws. * Gelidclaw Giadrome's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Gelidclaw Giadrome's stat-boosting secretions were inspired by G-Rank Velocidrome's status-inflicting spit, and were meant to be a more passive counterpart to them. * Credit for the icon goes to TheBrilliantLance. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster